


Did they have that look?

by trashfortwice



Series: Fix You [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff I guess, Fluff and Angst, High School, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortwice/pseuds/trashfortwice
Summary: "So," Chaeyoung chuckled a bit nervously, "this is probably the weirdest time to ask, but do you have some history with Jihyo?"Mina raised an eyebrow, "That is a weird question," she laughed, "but yes."(Bonus part to the Fix You series)
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Fix You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Did they have that look?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! This had been in my drafts for a looong time. I wrote it around the time I was writing Part III of Fix You. I only proofread it and edited it now so I hope it's more polished (???). I wonder if anyone questioned their relationship while reading 3 parts of Fix You haha. But I had planned this early on and meant to post it after finishing Part III but PROCRASTINATION.
> 
> I was honestly afraid of posting this. But uhh tell me what you think! You can fite me in twitter @ trash_for_twice! Let's be friends maybe? Idk haha! Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading this.

The silver chain necklace looked perfect on her, simple yet elegant, resting on her perfectly chiseled collarbones. Mina looked like a true to life princess wearing a long turquoise dress. The fabric flowed, nearly touching the ground, just hovering over the surface lightly. Mina was truly a pleasure for the eyes amongst the crowd tonight. Chaeyoung could only gawk. Her girlfriend was stunning.

Mina squeezed Chaeyoung's hand as they made their way to their table. She smiled at her and tucked a strand of her stray black hair behind Chaeyoung's ear, exposing her bright ruby earrings. They went well with her red dress. She preferred short dresses because it provided more comfort and mobility. Chaeyoung thought that there was no point in trying to find ways to make her look taller. The fact that her stature was small made her look small. And she had long since accepted that but never would she admit it to anyone. Mina had always made it a point that her height was adorable and that she admired Chaeyoung's broad shoulders the most. They were always nice to lean on.

"So," Chaeyoung chuckled a bit nervously, "this is probably the weirdest time to ask, but do you have some history with Jihyo?"

Mina raised an eyebrow, "That  _ is  _ a weird question," she laughed, "but yes."

***

"I hope you have a good first day at school, dear," her aunt smiled lovingly as she fixed the necktie on Mina’s school uniform. She really did hope for the best for Mina. It had only been a few weeks and Mina was still adjusting to Korea. She barely spoke the language, having only learned from her aunt the most basic of phrases and words. Her only remedy would be to take extra language classes after school and she didn't mind, really. It would serve as a good distraction, "I'll walk you to school."

"No, it's fine, Auntie. I know the way. Thank you," Mina said as she bowed respectfully and left the house. Not looking back at her worried aunt, she held back her tears as she walked to school.

It was a rather uneventful first day for twelve year old, Myoui Mina. She barely acknowledged anyone who tried to talk to her, not even the teachers. It wasn't just because of the language barrier. She just didn't want to talk, to answer questions. Brushing everyone off by saying, “ _ Nihongo shika hanasemasen _ .” There was one girl though. She was so persistent and insisted on sitting next to her in class and even sharing her table during lunch. A string of Korean words flew from her mouth and into Mina's ears. She didn't bother explaining to the girl that she didn't understand and just let her talk and talk and talk.

Classes ended. Finally. Mina packed her things and was about to leave for her language class when the girl stopped her.

"Mina, you're from Japan, right? Are you going to take the language class?" the girl asked, her bright eyes and wide smile made Mina feel guilty for not bothering to learn her name. She nodded, "I'll walk with you! It's on the way to the music room."

Mina barely made sense of her Korean, but she put together the meaning using context clues, "My Korean… is not that good…" Mina managed to say. 

_ Please stop talking to me. _

"That's okay!" she said, the words coming out slower this time, "It helps that someone talks to you in the language so you can learn faster."

All Mina got from that was that the girl would continue to pester her. She scribbled down something on a note and handed it to Mina. It was her name and phone number.

"I'm going this way now. The language class is in the next room. Call me or text me if you need help with anything," she smiled and merrily went the other way.

_ Park Jihyo _ . Mina read the note. Was she running for president or something? She was so sociable it was a little irritating.

*

Jihyo managed to annoy the hell out of Mina. She decided to just give up and let her talk to her, eat lunch with her, sit beside her on the bus and in every class. Admittedly, Jihyo wasn't bad. She was, in fact, very kind, often helping Mina out in her language class and in practically every other class, sharing her notes and explaining certain uncommon Korean words and concepts. Admittedly, Mina did enjoy the company since no one else bothered talking to her and she never bothered to reach out. Jihyo had the energy of ten people and, frankly, that was more than enough for Mina. Admittedly, Jihyo was one of the reasons Mina still went to school. Okay, she wouldn't ever admit it to Jihyo or anyone.

Semester after semester and Jihyo always managed to get the same schedule as Mina. Well, it was intentional since Jihyo and Mina timed their enrollment simultaneously. They even joined the same after school clubs and attended the same extra-curricular activities.

It had been settled that in all her academic life, she would be paired up with Park Jihyo in everything she did and she didn't mind at all. The only thing she had that didn't involve Park Jihyo was her life at home and ballet practice. Her aunt insisted she continued dancing. Mostly to keep her mind off of things, presumably, her own thoughts. But even after her dance classes, she would find Jihyo waiting outside, ready to go shopping or grab a snack or study in the library. Jihyo would always link her arm with Mina’s, or put her arm over her shoulder, or hold her hand and intertwined their fingers. Mina hated how much she loved it.

On her sixteenth birthday, Jihyo invited Mina and her aunt, whom she had met on several occasions now, to dinner with her family. They knew Mina well. Even Jihyo's sister was fond of the quiet, ballerina Mina who taught her the basics of the art. She even mastered an entire routine. Jihyo even tried her hand at it but her sister just laughed at her stiff movements. Mina thought she looked lovely though (despite her sister being somewhat right). There was something in the way Jihyo danced though, Mina noted. A spark. A passion. Her energy and smile could steal the crowd’s attention.

It was also on Jihyo's sixteenth birthday, Mina supposed, when she thought about it thoroughly. The night ended and Mina and her aunt bid the Park family farewell. Jihyo pecked her on the cheek and waved goodbye as they left her home. Mina was glad it was night time because she would probably drop her body into the open manhole if her aunt saw her blushing. It was at that moment when Mina thought about how maybe, just maybe, she had a little crush on a certain Park Jihyo.

*

"I really like the cactus," Mina said as she looked at the tall cactus in the school's greenhouse, "I have one at home but it's this small," Mina created a tiny space between her index finger and thumb for Jihyo to see.

"Will it still grow?" Jihyo asked as she rested her chin on Mina's shoulder from behind, her arms wrapping around the other girl’s waist. It was a normal thing. Jihyo back hugging Mina. Jihyo's face much too close for Mina's comfort.

Mina moved away from her embrace, chuckling, walking off in another direction, "I don't think so. I think it's just that type of cactus."

She looked around the greenhouse for a distraction. Anything to get the nerves off. The hydrangeas looked beautiful and Mina thought about putting up some plants in her aunt's home to give it more life. She wondered if she could just take some of the plants home. Was it stealing? She wasn't even in the gardening club.

"Don't you have dance practice today?" Jihyo asked as she checked the time on her watch.

"I thought of skipping it," Mina said, as she turned to look at Jihyo, hoping the blush subsided.

"That's not the Mina I know!" Jihyo crossed her arms and shook her head, "Come on, I'll walk you to the studio."

Maybe she just needed that push. Jihyo's push. Just to get through another practice, another day.

"Okay," Mina said.

They walked to the dance studio quietly. Both of them seemed to have something heavy in their minds. The brush of Jihyo's hand against her own made Mina look at her but she didn't seem to notice. She almost thought Jihyo was about to hold her hand and she wouldn't protest. They held hands all the time. Why would this time be any different?

Jihyo kissed her on the cheek again before leaving Mina to her dance class, smiling that bright, contagious smile. 

*

The library was quiet. People went home during the winter break to visit their relatives in the countryside. Mina didn't want to go to Japan though. There was nothing to go back to. Jihyo kept her company that day before she would leave with her family to visit her grandparents.

They were the only people except for the librarian. Mina was looking at gardening books. Hopefully, she can finally kickstart the garden over winter. Maybe that wasn't the best idea but at least she would have some book knowledge about gardening and the like. Jihyo was going through the shelf next to her, the cooking and baking section. She was whispering about how she would like to cook for her family and for Mina as well. Mina hoped she didn't blush. But it was probably apparent in the damn cold.

Jihyo chuckled while covering her mouth when she saw Mina's reddened cheeks. She pinched them lightly and teased her, "Awe, look at you getting all shy!"

"I'm not. I wouldn't want to eat your experimental food anyway," the blush grew and she could feel the heat spreading to her ears.

Jihyo held Mina's cheek, her cold hands warming up to the flush of heat emanating from her skin. The temperatures were blending together. Mina focused on Jihyo's eyes, inviting and warm and bright and so full of wonder. They sparkled on their own in the dimly lit library corner, hidden behind all the tall shelves. Then her nose, scrunching when she teased her. Then her lips, her soft red lips that revealed her big smile. Her lips that probably tasted like watermelon because that was the lip balm Mina bought for her.

Maybe if she leaned in closer. Maybe if she stared at her lips long enough. Maybe she could just imagine how they felt.

She didn't need to though.

Jihyo sealed Mina's lips into a soft kiss. Chaste. Innocent. Mina closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Jihyo’s breath and the touch of her lips, her hands on her cheeks. 

Maybe she didn't know how to kiss a girl (or a boy for that matter). Maybe Jihyo didn't either. But Jihyo's smile after she left Mina's lips glowed and it felt right.

*

School days were a lot brighter. The future looked a lot brighter too. A little uncertain, maybe. But Mina knew one thing for sure. That Jihyo was the reason everything shone.

Though classes were still mundane and homework and exams were a drag, there was something exciting about being a senior in high school. It was the thought of the unknown. The world was her oyster. She was a pearl. And she wasn't alone in this journey. 

They applied to a few universities, hoping to get accepted. A degree in business and economics for Jihyo. It was something her parents wanted. Though she was quite interested in the subject matter as well. Mina decided on pursuing a medical degree. Dropping her ballerina Mina dreams early due to her knee injury. She wasn't all too sad though. Jihyo tried her best to cheer her up. Mina brushed it off. She believed the doctor's coat was and had always been her calling. Jihyo wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

It was a rather inglorious end to her ballet career honestly. Mina slipped on the ground because ice froze over the street when she and Jihyo were walking home one night. No one was there to witness it though. Thank goodness. Just Jihyo who, at that time, did not know the severity of her fall, and who, at that time, tried her best not to laugh at the usually poised and elegant Mina.

It was only a few days after, when Mina complained about the pain that never left. She went to see a doctor and it was only then that they discovered she had suffered a tiny fracture and a torn tendon. Mina was rather amazed that a simple fall could cause so much damage.

*

Mina was staying at Jihyo's house for a project. Their relationship had been, for obvious reasons, kept secret. But they never let it get in the way of school, always making sure to get homework done before anything else. They were similar in that they were driven by a sense of responsibility. Mina appreciated it.

"All done," Mina said as she filed their report into the folder. 

"Good," Jihyo said as she held Mina's face and kissed her. She smiled under their kiss. Jihyo parted her lips, slipping her tongue into Mina’s mouth. Jihyo’s hands fell on Mina’s thighs, the touch tingled and her knee-jerk reaction was to give her a little slap.

"What are you doing? Aren’t your parents and sister downstairs?" Mina laughed nervously.

"They went out to watch a movie," Jihyo said, looking away, “Sorry, we don’t have to.”

Fearing that perhaps Jihyo was ashamed or embarrassed, Mina quickly held her face and looked her in the eyes, smiling at her, "Oh, no, I don't mean we should stop."

Jihyo got up and locked the door and hoped that if there was indeed a higher being above it would not let her family arrive home and walk in on them making out. She lay on the bed, one arm propped up on the elbow, her other hand signalling for Mina to join her. Not entirely sure if she looked inviting or seductive enough. It worked though because Mina slowly made her way to the bed, lying next to Jihyo, with a cheeky smirk on her face.

Mina had never felt such a sensation before. What was it? Something in the pit of her stomach churned. It didn't feel like vomit or anything sickening. Her insides melted as Jihyo stared at her. Leaning in to kiss her, Jihyo started slow, her hands running through Mina's long black hair.

"Is this okay?" Jihyo asked. Mina had no idea what she was asking permission for. Whatever it was, everything was granted. She felt her core tighten at every touch, at every sound that escaped Jihyo’s lips, at every puff of hot breath hitting her skin. Mina didn't respond and continued kissing Jihyo and hoped that was an answer in itself.

“Jihyo,” Mina breathed as Jihyo reached under her shirt, caressing her skin and reaching places she never thought to be desirable for anyone, “I’ve never…”

She had never been with anyone. Neither had Jihyo. They both knew that. They both knew each other so well. They grew up together, watched each other become the person they were now. But something that Jihyo didn’t know about Mina was that she was afraid. Terrified that she was not worthy of all this love and attention she received from Jihyo. She was so scared that Jihyo would lose interest in her, would stop loving her for whatever reason. Just like now and many moments leading up to this, she was hesitant.

_ Why do you love me? Why do you want to be with me? _

Jihyo kissed her lips, hoping to brush the worries away, “It’s okay, we’ll figure things out.”

*

It was Jihyo’s parent’s twentieth wedding anniversary and it was a huge celebration. They invited Mina and her aunt once again, along with several other friends and family members. 

They were at the hall of this fancy hotel Mina forgot the name of. There were a lot of people and Mina held on to her aunt’s hand the whole time until Jihyo came running to greet them.

“Thanks for coming, Auntie!” Jihyo smiled at Mina’s aunt brightly. She nodded and smiled back before finding a seat, she ushered for Mina to go with Jihyo for the time being. 

“You come to our family events so often, it’s like you're my parent’s third daughter,” Jihyo joked.

“Ew, that’s kind of incestuous,” Mina shrugged. Jihyo smacked her shoulder and laughed before shushing her, nearly forgetting that they are in a family event, of all things.

“Dinner will be served in a while, then my dad’s gonna give a speech,” Jihyo said, “I’ll come back for you, then.”

Before Mina could respond, Jihyo made her way to her family’s table. Her father cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. He raised his glass as he was about to give a toast. Staring lovingly at his wife, he said, “To my wife, you are my best friend, my worst enemy, my partner for life,” the crowd laughed and so did his wife, “Twenty years ago, we sealed in writing, in legal form, that we would give each other the power to completely and utterly break the other’s heart. In the past twenty years and more, we’ve used that power to build a house, create a business, raise these two beautiful kids, get through the challenges life threw at us. And in my forty-something years of existence, I am so glad to have shared more than twenty of those years with you and our lovely girls. You are my everything, love.”

They shared this  _ look _ . The kind of reassuring look that made Mina think that maybe love existed. That maybe love was real and it was found between these two people who raised two wonderful daughters who were so kind and smart and beautiful. That maybe she didn’t have to be so cynical about love. That maybe she just needed to let love be a part of her life as much as her sadness and hate were parts of it.

She wondered if she and Jihyo shared  _ that look  _ when they stared into each other’s eyes. She wondered if Jihyo even loved her as much as she did. If she was even worth loving. If she could even  _ be  _ loved. Or, worse, if she could even love Jihyo the way she was supposed to be loved.

Jihyo ran to Mina after the crowd applauded her father’s speech, which brought his wife and everyone else to tears. She whispered in Mina’s ear, asking for a dance. Mina raised her eyebrow. Here? A family event? Of all things? But Jihyo held her hand and dragged Mina along to an empty, dimly lit balcony. Far enough where no one could find them. Close enough for them to hear the slow music playing. _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ . It wasn’t really their type of music but it was kind of perfect to slow dance to. Jihyo hung her arms over Mina’s shoulders, being the taller girl between them. Mina held on to Jihyo’s waist. They locked eyes and Mina wondered. 

Did they have  _ that look _ ?

*

The airport was relatively empty. Well, as relatively empty as it would be when it was twelve in the evening, Japan standard time. Mina had just arrived with nothing but the backpack flung over her right shoulder. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head as she exited the building and took the bus. She leaned her head against the glass window, staring blankly at the streets passing her. The tones of the city were bland, uninteresting and consuming. She was on her way to the once familiar neighborhood, the once familiar house. The now empty home.

Or so she thought.

She got off the bus at a stop not too far from her destination. It was now one o’clock. The street lights were the only thing guiding her. Her breath formed into smoke at each exhale. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. The cold atmosphere was bothersome. It was appropriate she supposed.

Dragging her feet along the streets she knew so well. It was different somehow. But her legs were heavy. She carried a weight she couldn’t identify. Left from the corner of Mr. Watanabe’s house with his German shepherd on guard at all times. Left again after Mrs. Aoki’s house with her weird gnome garden. Right turn after Ms. Tanaka’s house that had a weird stench. It was gone now. A convenience store replaced it. But Mina still knew this was the way.

The lights were on. It was a warm yellow-orange light. The kind one would find in a cafe or a hotel lobby or something. It was different. Mina stood outside, looking on, trying to figure out if the residents were awake. She heard some soft chatter, some laughter, a little music. A figure of a man and a woman dancing emerged from the window, the curtain serving as a bit of a film between the outside and the living room. The sound of a man’s voice she once knew so well sounded so different now. The tears started streaming down Mina’s cheeks. She didn’t know why. Or rather, she knew exactly why. She just didn’t want to admit it. A child’s voice came from the house. The woman signaled for the child to join them and the man carried the boy. Or girl. Mina couldn’t tell. All kids were the same. Annoying.

The three people were dancing in their living room at this hour. Being happy. Enjoying life. Mina was crying now. A lot. She found it hard to breathe. This was her home. That was her father. That was the woman he had an affair with. That was their child. This was their life. She clenched her jaw and picked up a rock from the side of the road. She clutched it hard and looked up the window again, looking at the happy family, dancing in their living room. She raised her hand, steadying her grip, her aim at the warm orange living room window. She threw the rock. The shattering glass broke the night’s silence. The family’s happy moment stopped immediately. They ran to the other room where Mina had thrown the rock. She fled, wiping her tears away.

What was she thinking? Coming all the way to Japan. She wanted to scream. To get mad. To tell her father how he hurt her, ruined her, broke her. Made her believe she wasn’t worth loving. Made her believe her mother wasn’t worth loving. Made her believe neither herself or her mother were enough to keep the family together. She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could until her bad knee gave in and she had to stop by this little ramen shop, catching her breath before the tears started forming again. She held onto the lamp post, to steady herself, to bring herself back to this reality.

She raised her head and looked up at the night sky. There was still one other place she had to go.

It was now three in the morning when she reached her mother’s house. It was quiet. She was probably asleep. She did the most illogical thing she ever thought of doing, besides throwing the rock at her father’s window. After finding the appropriate trash can to use as a step, she climbed up the wall. She didn’t realize how high it was though. She sat on top of the wall for a while, just looking at her mother’s house. There were two cars parked in the driveway. There were toys in the garden, a little tricycle, a little plastic swing. It dawned on her. That everyone moved on with their lives. Without her. It had been six years since she left. Neither her mother nor her father bothered to tell her she had half-siblings. Neither of them made her aware of their new lives. Did she deserve this? She was a good daughter. Why did they do this to her? Was she not meant to be loved? Mina saw the little shoes by the doorstep. They really should have kept the damn shoes inside the house in the shoe rack. Stupid parents. They’ll get dirty or ruined if it rained. It wasn’t raining though. 

It was just Mina.

*

Classes resumed on Monday. Jihyo returned after her vacation from Jeju Island. During the trip, she received about twenty missed calls from Mina’s aunt before she finally answered when she reached the hotel. As it turned out, Mina had disappeared and her aunt had no idea where the girl went. Jihyo covered for her by saying she was at her house for the weekend and apologized for not informing her. She didn’t buy it though.

Jihyo may have lost hours of sleep worrying about Mina but there she was, sitting next to her assigned seat, smiling like nothing happened.

Her steps were loud and they echoed through the room as Jihyo approached Mina and embraced her tightly, causing everyone in class to stare for a good three seconds before resuming their usual chatter. There was a mixture of emotions in her embrace. Anger. Sadness. Relief.

“What’s wrong?” Mina asked when Jihyo’s tears began to fall.

“Where were you?” Jihyo hissed after she let go of Mina, “Your aunt was worried sick!”

Mina looked around but no one seemed to bother with their conversation, “I was out, finishing my project in history.”

The excuses hurt. Jihyo felt more tears pooling in her eyes. She wasn’t crying because she was worried. Mina was now safe. She didn’t look physically hurt. But she refused to tell Jihyo what was wrong and that was painful.

“I know you finished your history project weeks ago, Mina.”

“Finishing touches.”

“Stop lying!”

“Your voice.”

“I know!”

Their teacher entered the room and everyone settled down and Jihyo, being the obedient student, returned to her seat, teeth clenched and fists gripping tightly on nothing, hurting the palms of her hands with her own nails.

*

“So, you’re not going to talk about it?” Jihyo asked when they finally had their lunch break.

Mina continued to eat her lunch while Jihyo continued to give her the most furious expression. She hoped she looked as intimidating as she thought herself to be but Mina had gotten used to her expressions and was already immune. In fact, she found it cute when Jihyo got mad because she was rarely ever the reason for her rage. This time was different though.

“Mina, I’m talking to you,” Jihyo’s tone was serious and Mina chuckled as a reply, only putting fuel into the former’s fire.

“Jihyo, I’m fine. Isn’t that all that matters?”

She supposed. Mina was back unharmed and just in time for school. What was her aunt’s reaction? She couldn’t imagine Mina telling her aunt where she went, why she went away and why she hadn’t called at all. She couldn't imagine her aunt crying herself to sleep those nights and days Mina was away. Worst of all, she couldn't imagine what Mina was doing on her own, away from the world, and she certainly didn't understand why Mina wouldn't tell her, open up to her, or trust her with all her heart. Because Jihyo certainly trusted Mina. Perhaps too much.

*

It didn’t take long for Mina to become distant again. It might have taken Jihyo six years to break down her walls. It only took one weekend, one mysterious disappearance and a week later for her to relapse into the once reclusive Mina.

“Jihyo,” Mina said that Friday afternoon when they were walking home together, a few days before their graduation day. She stopped in her tracks a few feet behind Jihyo. Mina looked up to meet Jihyo’s bright eyes, “I want to say something.”

She swallowed hard. Jihyo was readying herself. She already knew this was coming. It was perhaps her good sense, how well she knew Mina (or how much she didn’t actually know her) or just purely her intuition. She knew, “You want to break up?”

Mina pursed her lips and looked away, “Things are different now. We’ll be going to different universities anyway and I don’t want to be a bother to you anymore. I still want to be friends if that’s okay with you.”

She didn’t know what to make of it though. Jihyo knew Mina needed to figure things out on her own, whatever those things were. As much as Jihyo wanted to be whatever Mina needed, she didn’t think Mina would let her. And maybe she thought she had already opened the door to Mina’s heart and mind after six years of friendship and love. But it hurt too much that Mina didn’t trust her, didn’t let her in. Jihyo would do anything for Mina even if it meant breaking her own heart, even if it meant breaking up with her.

“If that’s what you want, Minari,” Jihyo managed a smile, “I’ll be whatever you need even if all I can be is your friend.” She couldn’t help but tear up a bit. Mina felt like she had just stuck a dagger through her own heart when she saw those tears drop.

As much as Mina would like, she didn’t  _ want to want  _ Jihyo’s love or care or attention. She didn’t  _ want to want _ Jihyo to fight for her or to ask her why she left or to continue making sure she was okay. Because Jihyo was bright and lovely and all things good about school and lunch breaks and life. Jihyo didn’t need Mina to bring her brightness down.

“Please don’t cry,” Mina said. She was running dry. She had exhausted all her tears from her unplanned trip to Japan.

“Hey, I’m fine. At least, you want to be friends,” Jihyo chuckled between wiping her tears, “Can we still hold hands on our way home? We’ll be going our separate ways soon anyway.”

Mina knew this would be the last few days of high school and she hated herself for ruining it for the both of them. It was for the best. She thought of how toxic she would be in Jihyo’s life and she didn’t need that kind of negativity when she was supposed to be working on getting her degree and building a real life after her studies. 

Mina reached out for Jihyo’s hand and thought about how she won’t be able to hold her hand anymore after graduation. She thought maybe she could never hold anyone’s hand ever again like this. She couldn’t hold the power to completely and utterly break someone’s heart again.

***

“But it all worked out, didn’t it?” Mina concluded. She smiled as she looked at Jihyo and Daniel on the stage cutting a slice of their wedding cake while the guests egged them on. They both shared _that_ _look_. The look that Mina saw Jihyo’s parents shared during their wedding anniversary. The look that made her believe that love did exist. Maybe she lost sight of it, lost the idea that love was something that she deserved, that everyone deserved. Maybe it took four heartbreaks (two from her own and two from Jihyo and Chaeyoung) to remind her that love was in fact very real and very much achievable.

Mina smiled and looked at Chaeyoung trying to digest the whole of her story. It was a weird time to be telling her the story, during Jihyo’s wedding of all occasions. But Chaeyoung asked and who was Mina to deny her a good story about her troubled past self. It was something of a promise Mina made to her, that she would open up more.

She held Chaeyoung’s hand and scrutinized her fingers and they way their hands fit perfectly together.

Mina continued, “I was never good at handling people and how they cared for me. I hope this explains things more clearly. But I’m better now,” she laughed, “After running away to an island and you running after me, I’m better. I still feel bad that it had to come to that. I’m sorry I hurt you. I guess it was the second time someone gave me the power to break their hearts. I’m really sorry I used that power. You know it was never my intention. But thank you, Chaeng, thank you for taking care of me.”

Though it was Park Jihyo and Kang Daniel’s wedding reception that night, Chaeyoung felt like it was a rather special night for Mina and herself. She looked at Mina with a soft smile, “It was worth it. You’re always worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was really sad and I apologize. I don't think I've ever cried while writing anything but I truly was on the verge of tears this time haha! All my works have happy endings so far, right? So I hope that makes up for the sadness haha. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Hit me up on twitter if you wanna fite me or anything @ trash_for_twice. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm working on another part of this series. I hope you guys (anyone still reading this? lol) aren't tired of this series haha. I wanted to make it lighter this time around but I always end up making it so emotional or dramatic ugh. But since I'll try writing about 2yeon (which I haven't done before!), I hope I can make it at least a bit funnier haha! 
> 
> Thank you for the support thus far. Please also support TWICE by voting for them on vlive and MAMA! Let's get it, ONCE!


End file.
